The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices, more particularly to cleaning devices having an extendable handle and a push button self-wringing actuator.
Cleaning devices, such as sponge mops, are known in the art. One type of sponge mop is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,066,646 which discloses a butterfly style mop having a wringing mechanism that wrings water from a sponge by folding it in half. The butterfly style mop includes a lever attached to the handle which is pulled upward to facilitate the wringing action. The lever is connected by a rod linkage to a pad support assembly. A hinged cleaning pad and sponge attached thereto is supported by the pad support assembly. Manipulation of the lever pulls the cleaning pad and sponge through a wringing frame member so that the sponge is folded and squeezed as it passes through the wringing frame member.